Somewhere only we know
by JayBwalk
Summary: Un OS sur Rachel et Blaine. bonne lecture !


_Hey les gens, je vous présente mon nouvel OS._

_Je suis désolée qu'il soit si nul, bourré de fautes et court, mais je l'ai écris pendant la nuit, alors que j'étais fatiguée mais que ce gentil marchand de sable ne voulais pas passer. :)_

_Bon... Je sais que vous allez vous en foutre, mais j'en profite pour vous dire que je fais une traduction Puckleberry ! :D_

_JE VOUS LAISSE LIRE !_

* * *

**- Je suis amoureux d'un mec des Warbler, Blaine Anderson. Du moins, je suis très attiré par lui.**

Suite à cette phrase, j'avais l'impression de m'être prise un énorme coup de poing en plein dans le cœur. Kurt aimait... Blaine ? Je venais de mal entendre, ou mon meilleur ami aimait réellement Blaine ? Ce n'était tout simplement pas possible. Il était amoureux de mon petit ami, celui avec qui je sortais depuis quelques mois. Pourquoi est-ce que les coups comme cela n'arrivent qu'à moi, bon sang ? Ne peut-on pas laisser quelques minutes de répit à ma vie sentimentale ? Franchement, parfois je me demandais bien ce que j'avais pu faire de mal pour que tout me retombe dessus de cette façon. Je veux dire, j'ai toujours -ou presque- été gentille avec les gens qui m'entourent, alors pourquoi je me reçois des conneries comme ça au visage, c'était une sorte de vengeance ou quoi ? Toujours est-il que ça me faisait grandement chier que mon meilleur ami soit in love de mon copain.

**- Blaine Anderson ?** Demandais-je d'une voix presque inaudible. **Pourquoi lui et pas un autre, Kurt ? Je veux dire, là où tu est allé visiter, c'est une école spéciale pour garçons, alors tu aurais pu succomber au charme d'un autre. Mais je me demande vraiment, pourquoi lui ?**

**- Oh, tu sais je n'ai pas vraiment choisis de qui j'étais en train de tomber amoureux, mais Blaine est parfait,** dit-il d'un air rêveur.** Il est celui qui m'a accueilli lorsque je suis arrivé là-bas, et il a toujours été si gentil.. Mais, est-tu sûre que tout va bien Rachel ?**

**- Oui oui, à cent pour cent. Je... Je dois y aller,** m'exclamais-je avant de partir en courant.

Je m'en voulais de l'avoir laissé seul comme cela, mais l'entendre dire ça sur mon petit ami.. non merci. Je savais comment était Blaine, et comme Kurt le disait, il était vraiment un garçon gentil. Pour moi, il était à la limite de l'ange et du parfait ? Quoi, je m'imaginais au pays des bisounours là où tout est rose, c'est ça ? Ouais et ben c'était réellement là où je me trouvais depuis que j'étais en couple avec Blaine. Je veux dire, j'ai l'impression que mes soucis ne sont plus qu'un lointain souvenir lorsqu'il est avec moi, et sa bonne humeur constante m'apaise. Et oui je dois avoir l'air complètement niaise à penser comme cela, mais autant dire ce que je ressens en face. Blaine est juste.. Un genre de rayon de soleil qui illumine ma vie. C'est totalement bizarre de dire ça, ça sonne si enfant mais pourtant c'est juste la vérité, il est toujours là pour moi et lorsque ça ne va pas, il me réconforte et m'achète des pots de glaces, n'est-il pas parfait ? Je décidais d'envoyer un message à ma meilleure amie pour pouvoir lui parler un peu de ça, même si elle n'est pas au courant que je suis en couple depuis quelques mois. Je ne tiens pas à le dire à mes amis ni aux autres membres du Glee Club car je sais que sinon je me ferais charrier à propos de cela, et je ne souhaite pas vraiment que ça soit le cas. J'ai déjà assez pris dans la gueule quand j'étais avec Finn « Wow, ça va faire des étincelles au lit » qui venait bien entendu de Noah.

À Santana : **_Peux-tu me rejoindre devant les escaliers de dehors s'il te plais ? J'ai envie d'avoir une vraie conversation avec ma meilleure amie, même si je sais que ce n'est pas l'endroit ni le moment pour avoir un moment. À tout de suite San._**

Je lui envoyais le message et je ne mis pas longtemps pour recevoir une réponse. Un simple « **OK** » de la part de ma latina de meilleure amie.. C'était déjà bien assez, étant donné que Santana a horreur d'écrire, et oui, aussi sur portable alors que ce n'est pas du tout la même chose. Mais bon, il ne faut pas lui en demander quelque chose ni lui reprocher quoi que ce soit parce que Santana est tellement colérique. À la moindre réflexion, même si elle n'est pas méchante ou quoi, elle est obligée de répliquer, et bien souvent j'ai vue dans quelles situations elle se retrouvait... des bagarres. On peut dire que ma meilleure amie est une vraie tigresse car une fois j'ai vue une fille qui l'avait mal regardée, et l'autre s'est retrouvée avec le nez qui saigne, alors que San en est ressortie sans rien. Pas même une seule égratignure. D'ailleurs, je ne vois pas trop pourquoi j'ai dérivée sur cela alors que ce n'était même pas le sujet principal, sûrement que je ne suis pas normale dans ma tête.

**- Tu voulais me voir Rach ?**

**- Kurt est amoureux,** dis-je. **D'un gars.**

**- Oh, je le sais. Porcelaine s'est ramené ce matin en disant qu'il était in love. Un certains Blaine si j'ai bien compris.**

Oui, un Blaine. MON Blaine merde. Je n'en reviens tout simplement toujours pas. Je veux dire, comment Kurt peut-il connaître Blaine alors qu'il n'a pas vraiment l'air d'avoir un esprit très large en dehors de McKinley. Je ne cherche pas à être méchante en disant cela, Kurt est mon meilleur ami et je ne veux pas le rabaisser. Mais pour être franche, à pars ses magazines de vogue ou je ne sais trop quoi, et bien il n'a pas une culture élargie.

**- Ouais, un Blaine.**

**- Je me trompe ou ça te dérange qu'il soit amoureux ? Ce n'est pas toi qui lui répétait sans cesse de se trouver enfin un petit ami ?**

**- Oui, mais je ne pensais pas qu'il irait trouver un gars à Dalton,** explosais-je. **Si j'aurais su que Kurt serait sous le charme de mon petit ami, je l'aurais pas poussé à trouver un copain !**

**- Attend, qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ?**

Et merde. Je viens réellement d'avouer que j'étais en couple avec Blaine Anderson, et bien entendu, c'est la seule chose que Santana a retenue. Pourquoi moi, merde ?! Ça ne pouvait pas tomber sur quelqu'un d'autre cette fois-ci. Non bien sur il faut que ce soit parce que mon nom est Rachel Berry et que je dois avoir la poisse.

**- Euh.. Non rien.**

**- Ne ment pas Rachel, j'ai parfaitement bien entendue. Quand est-ce que tu comptais me dire que tu étais en couple ?**

**- Avec Blaine on s'était mis d'accord pour ne rien dire. On voulais voir où ça allait nous mener avant de rendre notre couple officiel.**

**- Tu aurais pu me le dire à moi Rach.**

Je n'aime pas quand elle me fait ce regard là parce que je ne peux pas lui résister. Et le pire c'est qu'elle le sait alors elle en joue. Et moi je me retrouve toujours comme un pauvre petit chien qui écoute si bien ses maîtres. Vraiment drôle de comparaison, n'est-ce pas, mais c'est la seule qui donnait assez bien que j'ai trouvée.

**- Comment tu vas faire ?**

**- Je vais faire en sorte que Kurt ne s'approche pas de Blaine, il va sûrement se poser des questions, mais je n'ai pas d'autres choix. Soit c'est ça, ou soit il drague mon copain ouvertement et devant moi.**

**- T'étais pas censée aimer le grand dadet toi ?**

Le grand dadet alias Finn Hudson. Santana l'appelle comme ça car on va dire que Finn est légèrement -Hmm beaucoup- plus grand que les autres élèves du lycée. Je suis d'accord sur ce surnom en tout cas. Parce que oh putain, j'ai l'air d'une naine à côté de lui. Et c'est vraiment pas des conneries.

**- C'était l'année dernière ça Santana. Je ne sais pas si vous avez remarqué mais.. depuis six mois je ne lui cours plus après, c'est depuis que je suis avec Blaine. Et je l'aime, et je me rend compte que ce que je croyais ressentir pour Finn n'était qu'une simple attirance passagère.**

Oui, c'était bien ça. Finn n'est pas vraiment moche (c'est même le plus beau de McKinley, et le suivant est Noah) et il est presque normal que j'ai craquée pour sa tête d'ourson absolument trop mignonne. Mais je tiens à préciser que Blaine est plus beau que lui, qu'il est aussi très talentueux, qu'il est bien plus sympa que Finn, et pour finir il est le chanteur principal du Glee club de Dalton. J'ai le petit copain parfait.

**- C'est cool. Mais je pense que l'asperge sera déçu. Puck m'a dit que Finn voulait se remettre avec toi.**

**- Et bien, qu'il soit déçu ou non je m'en fiche car aujourd'hui je suis en couple, j'aime mon petit ami plus que tout et je ne le laisserais pas tomber pour un gars pour qui je ne ressens plus rien.**

**- Qui est donc ton petit ami Rachel ?**

Oh mon dieu, je reconnais cette voix curieuse et moqueuse à la fois. Je me retournais à toute vitesse pour découvrir un beau brun.

**- Euh.. T'es qui beau goss ?**

Ça, c'est encore et toujours ma meilleure amie. Qui d'autre est-ce que ça aurait pu être, me direz vous ? Il n'y a qu'elle pour dire des choses comme ça.

**- Blaine Anderson.**

**- Oh donc c'est toi le petit ami de Rachel, hey sale truffe tu aurais pu me dire que ton mec était aussi sexy. Moi c'est Santana Lopez.**

**- Enchantée.**

Ha ha ha, mon petit ami fait beaucoup plus dans la simplicité que Santana. Ma meilleure amie c'est genre « Salut t'es beau, on baise ? ». Santana tout craché. J'y pense, ça avait du gêner ce qu'elle a dit, étant donné qu'il est dans une école que de mec il n'est pas habitué à recevoir ce genre de.. compliments. Si on peut appeler ça comme ça. Blaine me serra contre lui et, je me sentais aussitôt à ma place. Être dans les bras de mon copain c'est encore mieux que lorsque je recevais des câlins de mes papas lorsque j'étais petite. C'est encore mieux que tout les câlin que mes amis me donnent.

**- Que fais-tu là?**

**- Bébé, dis que t'es pas heureuse que je sois venu te voir. Nan en fait, je suis transféré ici.**

Blaine, ici alors qu'il ne voulait pas quitter ses amis de Dalton ? Okay, on aura tout vu.

**- Tu vas venir ici ?** Lui demandais-je, n'y croyant pas. **Mais pourquoi ?**

**- J'avais envi de passer tout mon temps avec toi. On peut se voir que le week-end et encore pas toujours. Je peux pas continuer à faire comme ça, te voir une fois par semaine alors je suis là,** souria-t-il.

Il est vraiment le petit ami parfait, j'ai tellement de chances d'être tombée sur lui. Il me rend si heureuse. C'est difficile à l'admettre, parce que d'habitude je ne suis pas ce genre de fille cucul la praline, mais je ne pourrais pas vivre sans Blaine et sa bonne humeur constante.. et son amour.

**- C'est tellement niais,** soupira Santana.

**- Et toi tu est si salope,** riais-je. **C'est juste trop mignon Blaine, vraiment.. Hey mais j'y pense, d'où tu connais Kurt Hummel toi, fin tu le connais bien, nan ?**

Autant être curieuse jusqu'au bout hein. J'ai juste envie de savoir depuis quand et où mon meilleur ami a connu mon copain, ce n'est pas un crime. Puis si c'est pour protéger mon couple alors ça m'en donne tout les droits.

**- Il est venu visiter Dalton, il voulait s'y inscrire pour l'année prochaine, ce qui fait que lui et moi on a dû passer un peu de temps ensembles. Bébé, c'est lui ton meilleur ami, non ?**

**- Oui ! Bon écoute chéri, toi et moi on va rester discrets sur notre couple pour le moment car j'ai quelques problèmes à régler. Si on te pose des questions, tu diras que je suis une amie, et puis voilà.**

**- Bébé, relax. Si je peux au moins t'embrasser une fois par jour ça me va.**

Il est si parfait. Suis-je au beau milieu d'un rêve ? Blaine est vraiment le mec que toutes filles censées veulent. Nan mais attendez, il a changé de lycée spécialement pour être avec moi, alors qu'à Dalton il avait tout ses amis de longue date.

**- Bon sang Rachel, arrêtez d'être si mignon, ça va me donner envie d'être comme ça avec un mec et moi la seule chose que je veux, c'est m'en faire un max.**

D'accord, ça c'est dit. Blaine haussa les sourcils, se demandant sûrement pourquoi Santana disait ça. Y a pas vraiment grand chose à dire sur le comportement de ma meilleure amie, c'est juste une belle salope qu'on apprécie tous, moi plus que les autres car c'est ma meilleure amie, et je ne sais pas ce que je ferrais sans ses conneries, sa joie et son amitié.

**- J'ai des potes si tu veux, ils seraient surement ravis de se faire une fille de McKinley, c'est le fantasme de ces chaud lapins.**

**- Qui ?** Demandais-je

J'aimerais bien être au courant de qui il s'agit, parce que je connais les amis de mon copain et je ne les croyait pas comme ça. Je veux dire, lorsque je les voit, ils ont toujours l'air si calme.

**- Jeff voyons.**

**- Il n'est pas censé être gay ?**

Oui parce que la dernière fois que je l'ai vu, il avait sa langue dans la bouche d'un mec alors il y a de quoi se poser des questions.

**- Jeff ?** Pouffa-t-il. **Il ne sera jamais Gay, je veux dire, il aime tellement les filles. Il éfreind toujours les règles de Dalton pour aller se faire une meuf.**

**- J'aime ton copain Rach.**

Comment vous dire qu'à ce moment là, je ressentit une petite pointe de jalousie. Santana est ma meilleure amie, j'ai confiance en elle et je sais que jamais elle ne fera rien pour me blesser en ce qui concerne les garçons, mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Blaine est le miens, je l'aime tellement que parfois des peurs me prennent et je l'imagine s'en aller.

**- Blaine, tu sais Kurt, bah il t'aime,** dit Santana. **C'est pas pour balancer que je te dis ça hein, mais je préfère avant qu'il ne tente quelque chose qui pourrait blesser Rachel.**

**- Kurt ?! Mais pourquoi moi, merde ? Je suis pas gay bon sang, pourquoi ça n'arrive qu'à moi ce genre de merde ?**

Apparemment, il n'y avait pas que moi qui n'avait pas de chances. Sûrement que le couple Blaichel avait la poisse. Dites, est-ce que deux personnes qui ont de grands talents comme nous sont censés avoir une vie toute rose ? Parce que dès fois je crois que nous on est assez mal parti, parce que bon sang toutes les conneries qui nous arrive c'est pas possible quoi. On doit être arrivé à un niveau quand même élevé.

**- Écoute Blaine, on va arriver à gérer ça..**

Blaine me prit alors par la taille et me serra contre lui. Hey, mais pourquoi est-ce que Santana vient de partir ? Ah oui, j'ai oubliée, elle n'aime pas être en compagnie de deux personnes amoureuses, apparemment pour elle c'est trop pour son cœur dur de garce.

**- Rachel, je te promet de pas te laisser, ni de tomber amoureux de Kurt.**

**- J'ai confiance en toi mon cœur, mais ne promet pas des choses comme celles-là, on ne sait pas de quoi demain sera fait.**

**- Mais je veux que tu sache que c'est la réalité, parce que je t'aime bébé, et je me vois pas sans toi dans les mois à venir.**

**- Je t'aime aussi Blaine.**

Ellipse de deux heures.

**- Bon chers membres du glee club, si je parle aujourd'hui c'est pour souhaiter la bienvenue à notre nouvel élève, Blaine Anderson,** dit Monsieur Schuester.

**- BLAINEEEEEE ?**

Voici mon meilleur ami, et sa voix très très aiguë. Je remarque très vite que Blaine est gêné aux côtés de monsieur Schue, surtout après que Kurt ai littéralement gueulé son nom. Je lui fais un petit sourire pour lui faire comprendre de se décontracter, parce que bon là il sert un peu les poings et je sais qu'il fait cela lorsqu'il est nerveux. Les autres regardent Kurt, puis Blaine, puis encore Kurt ce qui commence légèrement à m'agacer.

**- Heu salut.**

Blaine vint ensuite s'asseoir à mes côtés sous le regard curieux des autres mais surtout celui de Kurt. Ça va être dur de passer mon temps à ses côtés sans pouvoir lui prendre la main ou même l'embrasser.

**- Me regardez pas comme ça, Blaine on se connait depuis un an, c'est un ami.**

**- Je croyais que tu comptais rester à Dalton jusqu'à la fin de tes années lycées.**

**- Et bien, Rachel est une superbe amie, et je voulais passer plus de temps avec elle avant que ce soit les vacances et tout ça... Faut pas chercher à comprendre hein.**

**- C'est complètement bizarre cette histoire, parce que voilà quoi, mais bon..** Marmonna Kurt.

Mon pauvre meilleur ami.. S'il savait qu'en vrai je sors avec le mec pour qui il craque... il serait trop triste. C'est pour ça que je veux attendre avant qu'il le sache. Je veux juste qu'il soit préparé à ça, pour ne pas qu'il souffre ensuite. C'est vrai quoi, qu'elle meilleure amie serais-je si je ferais en sorte qu'il aille mal sur ce genre de chose ? Je suis pas comme ça moi. Je ne suis pas une garce qui aime voir les autres souffrir et encore moins lorsque c'est mon meilleur ami. J'entendis quelques murmures au fond de la salle, c'était Finn et Noah. En tendant un peu l'oreille, j'arrivais à savoir ce qu'ils étaient en train de se dire.

**- C'est qui lui ? Pourquoi ils ont l'air proches ?**

**- Relax mec, ce gars a dit que Rachel et lui sont que des potes puis elle t'appartient pas la petite juive sexy.**

**- Mais je.. L'aime.**

Ais-je bien entendu ou Finn vient de dire à Noah qu'il m'aime ? Apparemment je ne suis pas la seule à l'avoir entendu car Blaine me prend la main et me la serre fort. Aurais-je oublier de préciser que mon petit ami est très très jaloux ? En fait, je trouve ça plutôt mignon, et ça comble le fait que moi aussi je suis très jalouse quand ça concerne Blaine, et surtout quand je vois quelqu'un lui traîner autour.. comme Kurt quoi.

**- C'est qui ce mec ?** Chuchota Blaine.

**- Finn.. Mon ex..** Chuchotais-je à mon tour.

**- Bordel, qu'il ne t'approche pas trop quand je suis là, tu sais à quel point je suis jaloux et possessif lorsque ça te concerne.**

**- Oh oui que je le sais. Mais ne lui fais rien, sous ses airs de grands idiots complètement nul il est super.**

Je les entendait encore parler, mais j'avais tellement été prise dans ma discutions avec Blaine que je n'avais pas fais attention aux deux autres garçons au fond de la classe.

**- Fais une croix sur Rachel, mec. T'as vu comment elle était mal lorsque tu l'as plaquée? Je veux pas qu'elle revive ça, je sais à quel point elle allait mal car c'est moi et Santana qui l'on aidée.**

**- Elle était si mal que ça ?**

**- T'imagines même pas.**

Blaine me regarda. Il n'était pas au courant que j'avais mal vécue ma rupture avec Finn, pourtant c'est à ce moment là que je l'ai connu lui.

**- Pourquoi tu me l'as pas dit ?**

**- Parce qu'il fait parti de mon passé et que je ne voulais plus repenser à ça. Je pensais pas ça important, parce que je t'ai toi maintenant et que tu compte beaucoup plus que lui.**

**- Donc aujourd'hui nous allons reprendre des chansons du groupe Keane, je veux que des duos, votre voisin sera votre partenaire.**

Ce qui fait que je me retrouve avec Blaine ! J'ai beaucoup de chances car il est vraiment très doué et nos voix s'accordent assez bien donc bon.. Puis lui et moi on est fan du groupe Keane alors c'est super. Il y a une chanson qui représente beaucoup pour nous, lorsque l'on s'est rencontré à une soirée karaoké j'ai du chantée avec lui sur Somewhere only we know, et c'est à partir de là qu'on a sympathisé pour ensuite sortir ensembles. C'est en quelques sortes la chanson de notre couple.

**- Monsieur, Rachel et moi on a une chanson !** S'exclama Blaine.

**- Quelle est-elle ?**

**- Somewhere only we know,** dirent-on en même temps ce qui nous fit sourire.

**- Bien, alors c'est parti. Nous vous écoutons les jeunes.**

Blaine se leva et me tendit sa main que je pris aussitôt. Malgré mon envie de rester discret en ce qui concerne notre couple, ça me prend quand même la tête. Blaine prit le premier couplet, et je souriais. Cette chanson me rendrait toujours heureuse car c'est grâce à elle que j'ai connue mon petit ami et que je vis des instants si merveilleux avec lui.

_I walked across an empty land_

_I knew the pathway like the back of my hand_

_I felt the earth beneath my feet_

_Sat by the river and it made me complete_

Je chantais alors en même temps que lui. C'était notre version à nous, et cela collait si bien ! Et je ne disais pas ça parce que je chantais encore une fois devant tout le monde, et que mon talent est incroyable.

_Oh simple thing where have you gone_

_I'm getting old and I need something to rely on_

_So tell me when you're gonna let me in_

_I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin_

Blaine resta silencieux alors que j'entamais le deuxième couplet. Toutes les personnes présentes dans la pièce nous regardait avec de grands yeux, surtout Finn et Kurt.

_I came across a fallen tree_

_I felt the branches of it looking at me_

_Is this the place we used to love?_

_Is this the place that I've been dreaming of?_

Il me prit alors la main, et je me foutais de faire ça devant les autres, parce que Blaine est mon petit ami et je n'ai pas à être distante avec lui à cause de notre entourage .

_Oh simple thing where have you gone_

_I'm getting old and I need something to rely on_

_So tell me when you're gonna let me in_

_I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin_

Blaine chanta la suite seul, tandis que je le regardais clairement éblouie par sa magnifique voix.

_And if you have a minute why don't we go_

_Talk about it somewhere only we know?_

_This could be the end of everything_

_So why don't we go Somewhere only we know?_

On prit le refrain en même temps.

_Oh simple thing where have you gone_

_I'm getting old and I need something to rely on_

_So tell me when you're gonna let me in_

_I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin_

Je chantais seule la suite.

_So if you have a minute why don't we go_

_Talk about it somewhere only we know?_

_This could be the end of everything_

_So why don't we go_

_So why don't we go_

Je me tût,laissant Blaine chanter seul.

_This could be the end of everything_

_So why don't we go_

Et ce n'est que pour la dernière phrase que je chantais de nouveau.

_Somewhere only we Know_

**- Wow,** dit-il en me serrant un peu plus la main.

On ne pouvait pas s'embrasser devant nos camarades, mais se tenir la main ne voulait pas dire pour autant que lui et moi on est ensembles. Et puis, au fond on ne voulait pas se cacher longtemps, alors qu'ils le découvrent ou pas ne nous faisait pas grand chose. Ce sera plutôt un moyen pour nous de passer tout notre temps ensembles au lycée.

**- JE VEUX CHANTER AVEC BLAINE, NOS VOIX IRAIENT TRÈS BIEN ENSEMBLES, PEUT ÊTRE MIEUX QUE CELLES DE RACHEL ET BLAINE RÉUNI.**

Voilà comment gâcher un si bon moment. Appeler Kurt. Je vais vraiment finir par prendre la tête de Kurt et l'encastrer dans un foutu mur. Je ne sais pas ce qui lui prend à Kurt aujourd'hui, mais il a l'air de m'en vouloir pour une raison que j'ignore et j'aimerais beaucoup savoir de quoi il s'agit.

**- Ça c'était pas.. Très sympa Kurt. Parce que la voix de Rachel et la mienne font un super mélange.**

Oh, c'est mon mignon mon amoureux qui me défend ! Vous ais-je déjà dit à quel point il est parfait ? Oui ? Bah c'est pas grave si je le répète parce que c'est réellement le cas.

**- Bref, c'était un très bon duo Rachel et Blaine. Je suis sur que par la suite vous pourrez nous faire quelque chose d'encore mieux, j'ai déjà hâte d'écouter ça.**

**- Bientôt monsieur, vous ne serez pas déçu !** M'exclamais-je.

Blaine semblait assez heureux des compliments que lui avait fait le professeur. C'est vrai qu'à Dalton leurs profs ne leurs faisait jamais de compliments, il les poussait simplement à aller plus loin.. Et lorsque certains n'atteignaient pas le but qu'il voulait, et bien il les renvoyait. C'était arrivé qu'il renvoie deux des amis de Blaine dans la même journée.

**- Vous seriez mignon ensembles,** dit Santana.

Je vais la tuer, la mettre en charpie pour ensuite jeter les restes à des poissons carnivores.. Des piranhas tiens ! Blaine lui il sourit, moi aussi j'ai envie de faire la même chose, j'ai envie de faire montrer notre couple à tout le monde, mais je me retiens de le faire car je veux pas faire souffrir mon meilleur ami.

**- Je suis sur que vous seriez le couple le plus mignon de McKinley,** intervint Brittany.

**- Tu parle..** marmonna Kurt.

Je vis Blaine lui envoyer un regard noir. Son impulsivité le tuera un jour, là je sais qu'il se retient, sinon Kurt aurait déjà prit quelques claques. Oui, Blaine en vraiment comme ça. Une fois il avait mit un coup de point à un gars qui avait dit que j'étais une salope. J'étais choquée de voir à quel point il était impulsif et à quel point il frappait.. mais je n'avais rien dit parce que je sais qu'il m'aurait répondu un truc du genre « C'est pour te défendre ». Je n'aime pas la violence, mais sur ce coup là j'étais bien contente que mon copain lui mette un coup de poing dans la face.

**_ ..._**

**- Racheeeeeel !**

Et merde ! Ce n'est autre que Finn, et pour être franche, je n'ai aucunes envies de lui parler. Depuis que je suis avec Blaine, je ne lui ai presque pas adressé la parole, tout mon esprit est toujours prit par mon copain et lorsque je discute avec d'autres garcons, je ne peux pas correctement écouter ce qu'ils me disent parce que je pense à Blaine. C'est méchant à dire, mais je me fou d'eux.

**- Oui Finn ?**

**- Ça va depuis tout ce temps ?**

Comme si ça lui faisait quelque chose. Je vais pas lui envoyer un vent, mais franchement j'ai aucunes envie de lui causer. Peut-être que dès fois je devrais être méchante.

**- Ouais.**

**- Alors, comme ça tu connais le nouveau ?** Fit-il nerveux.

Finn Hudson, nerveux ? Alors là, c'est bien la clochette sur le pompom. Quoi, ça ne se dit pas ? Eh bien pour être franche, je m'en fout, mais à un point inimaginable.

**- Un de mes meilleurs amis, ouais.**

**- Pour être honnête, Rachel est ma petite amie,** dit Blaine en arrivant. **Mais tu ne le répète à personne, ok ? Ou mon joli poing finira contre ta mâchoire,** finit-il avec un clin d'œil.

Attendez, je rêve ou Blaine vient de dire qu'on était ensemble, ok je suis plutôt contente pour ça, mais il vient tout de même de menacer Finn. Et ça j'accepte pas parce que.. Finn pourrait quand même.. oh et puis je m'en tape.

**- Blaine Anderson, on ne menace pas les gens de cette façon !**

**- Mais bébé..**

**- Y a pas de bébé, ta jalousie elle va te bouffer je te jure, tu t'es ramené en mode badass.**

**- Ah bah tiens il est parti le Finn. Écoute mon cœur, on s'en fou d'être découvert, parce que on s'aime et que ça sert à rien de se cacher. Perso, je veux plus de ça, parce que ça fait six moi bébé, et c'était trop dur de cacher ça aux autres, je me retenais toujours de crier au monde que tu est ma magnifique petite amie. M'en veux pas, Darling, parce que je sais qu'au fond de toi t'es heureuse que je fasse ça.**

**Il me connait par cœur.**

**- Alors écoutez tout le monde,** cria Blaine. **Rachel est ma merveilleuse petite amie, et le premier qui essaye de nous faire éloigner, je lui brise les jambes, c'est clair ? Sache juste que je t'aime à un point inimaginable bébé.**

* * *

N'est-ce pas niais ? haha

Des reviews ? :)


End file.
